


Sir Hammerlock's log: Discovering "The Undying"

by SarkyFancyPants



Series: Four They Were: A Borderlands AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Borderlands: Borderlands 2, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkyFancyPants/pseuds/SarkyFancyPants
Summary: ECHO Log entry left by Sir Hammerlock in which he describes his surprising first encounter with a fabled creature that has been terrorizing people around Pandora.(Takes place a year before the events of Borderlands 2)





	1. Sir Hammerlock's log #1: A unique discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

“It would be early morning when I was doing my usual sailing across the freezing waters of the Southern Shelf, back from studying a pack of Bullymongs, when I noticed this strange lump tangled in cables across washed on the edge of one of the many icebergs floating around. Risking it being some sort of boobytrap set by the local bandits, I decided to take a closer look to investigate.

To my relief, if I could put it that way, I realized that this lump was actually a person. 'Poor fellow...' I thought to myself, as he was probably dead for a while and the freezing weather might have preserved his soggy limp body.

I was about to go on my way til I noticed an unusual glow coming from one of the cables. Upon closer inspection I realized that it wasn’t a cable, but a tail! It had a very unique look to it, fitting the description from a very specific creature that it is known for being alarmingly smart and deadly. It dawned on me that I was in front of the body of the fabled Undying!

Curious it was to find it, or more specifically 'him' in this sad condition. But I couldn’t just have left him there for the rakks to feast on as I knew he wasn’t at all dead. As the rumours have implied, he cannot die, and judging by the dim glimmering coming from his tail, it definitely proved that there was some still life left in him.

I did what most would consider a death wish; taking this dangerous creature in a town full of innocent unsuspecting people just for me to study on within the warmth and safety of my cabin. But alas, opportunities like these shouldn’t be wasted. And for as long as he’s in what I’ll assume is a dormant state, I’ll do my best to unveil the mysteries of this enigmatic being.

I shall firstly point out that he’s rather smaller than I thought…”


	2. Sir Hammerlock’s log #2: Under Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ECHO Log entry left by Sir Hammerlock in which he describes his surprising first encounter with a fabled creature that has been terrorizing people around Pandora.
> 
> (Takes place a year before the events of Borderlands 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

"Three days have passed since I fished out the stiffened body of the fabled Undying. Or at least I believe it has been three days. Maybe four. It is quite hard to tell in this deplorable weather.

Anyway…

I’ve been very eager to study this strange man to finally unearth the truth of what makes him so delightfully enigmatic. Unfortunately, his body still remains frozen solid after having spent several hours submerged in the ice-cold waters of the shelf and the cold climate doesn't help at all. I was afraid of damaging or snapping any body parts while trying to bring him inside my cabin. It was rather challenging when I had to carefully take off all of his cold, damp clothes and gear from his well-built body… For treating his hypothermia better and further close examination, of course.

I had him resting on the sofa nearby the fireplace, all wrapped up in a blanket, in hopes of accelerating the thawing process. But time went on and I nearly lost hope halfway through after not seeing any progress in his recovery other than noticing how his pale skin started to gather a thin, slimy film like a decomposing corpse. I was starting to believe that maybe all these stories of a monster man that could never die were all drunken stories told by the delusional people of this planet. It wouldn’t be surprising, but certainly it would have been greatly disappointing.

The only thing that kept me holding onto hope was watching the tip of his dagger-shaped tail which continued to glimmer like a weak, flickering lightbulb. Difference was that now it did with a brighter intensity, taking me to my first curious observation; he possesses natural bio-luminescence and there is a possibility that he can control it similar to that of a deep sea creature. Truly fascinating, really.

But that is about as much change in his state there is. He will remain under observation. I strongly believe that I will be witness of something extraordinary one he comes to. That is if he doesn't kill me first, that's for sure."


	3. Sir Hammerlock’s log #3: Getting somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ECHO Log entry left by Sir Hammerlock in which he describes his surprising first encounter with a fabled creature that has been terrorizing people around Pandora.
> 
> (Takes place a year before the events of Borderlands 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

"It is… very early in the morning, the sun has not come out yet. I am very cold and tired, but something has happened that required my immediate attention.

I was woken up by the sound of whimpering and sniffling. My first thought was that a poor Bullymong brat had made its way nearby my cabin looking for its mother. I was prepared to give the beast a good wallop for disrupting my sleep, but by the time I went to investigate, it turns out that wasn’t the case.

For my surprise, the Undying was slowly coming back to his senses.  Finally!

He was shivering, curled up in a ball within the thick woolly blanket. The oily appearance on his skin was merely sweat, presumably caused by a fever. I rushed to his aid just as fast as I could. I tried calling for him but he wouldn’t open his eyes, yet his eyeballs shifted around under his eyelids, and his ears, which were pressed down like a scared kitten, perked up and twitched in response to nearby sound stimuli. He seemed clearly distraught, tired, nervous.

Despite all this, the Undying made no attempts of communication or acting aggressively towards me other than baring his teeth and growling in defensive fear. He would come in and out of consciousness, resuming his saddened snarling and feverish tremors. To be expected, considering his feeble state. There was no need to consider him a threat just yet. He is merely a weak and defenseless guest within my cabin. There was no way I could do some in-depth studying on him like this. He was in pain, exhausted and seemed lost like an innocent child. The most optimal decision was to simply make sure he felt as comfortable as possible.

I prepared some warm fish soup which seemed to catch his attention since the growling stopped and his nose twitched, but of course he did not move an inch in all of his entirety aside from his ongoing shivering. I started to feel real sorry for him.

I shall make an attempt on feeding him. Hopefully I won’t lose a finger in the process."


	4. Sir Hammerlock’s log #4: An appropriate introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ECHO Log entry left by Sir Hammerlock in which he describes his surprising first encounter with a fabled creature that has been terrorizing people around Pandora.
> 
> (Takes place a year before the events of Borderlands 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Borderlands AU that involves original characters within the Borderlands universe. This takes place in the canon story just with slight modifications to fit in the AU.

"This has been a rather thrilling week since the Undying finally perked up from his incapacitated state.

He has responded well with the food I have offered and it has improved his health astonishingly. I am relieved to see how his body no longer looks withered and lacking life as his skin has slowly regained its color with his ears, cheeks, and nose showing a light rosy tint. He still appears to be blind, at least temporarily, and has a shattered leg and three broken ribs that I’ve carefully treated and they have yet to fully heal, but by the way I see things, it wouldn’t take too long.

Now, for the exciting part. I learned that The Undying is capable of fluent speech and he finally spoke to me! The poor fellow’s voice was so hoarse and he was really confused about what had happened.

He was reluctant at first to share anything about himself. He even admitted that he did not like the sound of my voice. That it was too eloquent to be from someone that lived in this disastrous planet, and, according to him, it made me a much bigger threat than anyone who spoke in loud angry gibberish. Quite the blunt fella, isn’t he? But on his defense, it is understandable. This man has a price on his head and tail put by none other than Hyperion, and so, of course, anyone is a threat to him more than he is a threat to others. Even anyone that appears to have more brain cells than the average resident of Pandora would pose as a dangerous foe. Naturally, I am determined to intricately develop some trust between the two of us, starting by creating a safe environment for him as he recovers from his injuries.

He willfully shared his real name at least. As expected from a man of a distant unknown provenience, it was slightly complicated for even someone like me to pronounce. Not impossible, just a mouthful. So he insisted that I simply refer to him as ‘Pip’."


End file.
